Let The Music Take Control
by Conjuring Rain
Summary: Phantom R twirled her around and then dipped her, staring straight into her eyes and never looking elsewhere. "Just look at me, remain silent, and let the music take control," He pulled her back up, continuing their elegant dance. "Follow the rhythm…and everything will be okay."


**Let the Music Take Control**

Phantom R exited his apartment slowly along with his dog, Fondue, looking around and watching to see if anybody saw him exit his apartment. Well, because, technically, _Raphael_ lived in his apartment, which was still him, but others didn't know that. So, Phantom R had to be extra careful. Michel or Émile might show up out of nowhere, asking him questions. Plus, Paula was always out there, standing there and looking as pleasant as ever.

Phantom R almost greeted Paula like he usually did, but quickly caught himself from doing so, knowing she didn't know who he was now. She only knew _Raphael_, not _Phantom R_.

Phantom R walked passed her, but she caught him.

"Oh hello there, dearie." Paula greets him, sounding very nice and polite like she usually did.

"Hey…" Phantom R says slowly.

"Woeuf!" Fondue barked loudly.

"Oh? Is that Fondue you have there?" Paula questioned him. "Why, that dog belongs to a young fellow named Raphael. Why do you have him with you, hm?" She asked.

"Uh…well…" Phantom R swallowed hard. "I-I'm watching Fondue for Raphael. Yeah, I'm just watching him while Raphael is out."

"Oh? What is Raphael doing out?" Paula queried. "Is he out on a date with that pretty girl I saw him with before? What was her name again? I think it was Marie. A sweet little thing, she was."

"Yeah, he's out on an evening stroll with her. He won't be back in a couple of hours or so." Phantom R tells her with a nod.

"It's strange," Paula sighs, staring at him. "You almost look like little Raphael, you know?"

"Strange, indeed," Phantom R agrees, nodding his head. "Well, we have to jet. Come on, Fondue." He starts wending off.

"Woeuf!" Fondue barks, following his master.

Paula just watched them go, a perplexed, but thoughtful look dancing around her features.

Phantom R continued onwards with Fondue, his hands in his pockets and wearing a contemplative expression.

"Fondue…Marie is just a friend, you know?" He tells his doggy companion. "I don't really have any feelings for her at all, but I think _she_ might have some towards me."

"Hurn…?" Fondue looked confused.

"The truth is, I actually have feelings for someone else, someone you wouldn't even expect," Phantom R continued on, looking straight ahead with narrowed eyes. "This person…is Charlie."

"Woeuf?!" Fondue barked, looking a bit shocked.

Phantom R chuckled a little, looking down at his friend, amusement dancing his eyes. "Yes, yes. I know, Fondue. I am just as shocked as you are. I mean…" Phantom R trailed. "…I'm not even sure if it's pure love I feel for Charlie."

"Hurn…" Fondue looked thoughtful now as they continued wending, going a bit leftwards.

"That's why we're going to her place." Phantom R tells the white furred dog with a nod of his head.

Fondue wagged his tail, looking happy now. "Woeuf!"

Phantom R only smiled.

Soon they reach Charlie's place, the sun finally setting and the sky turning dark with the stars popping up all over the sky.

"I'm sneaking in," Phantom R tells Fondue seriously. "I want you to stay right here and be the lookout. I don't want to get caught by the constabulary, you know."

"Woeuf!" Fondue barked in reply.

"Atta boy, Fondue." Phantom R says, patting the top of Fondue's head before turning towards the building they are now in front of. He starts climbing it towards a certain window.

Once Phantom R reached his destination, he somehow got into Charlie's place without making a sound. He could immediately see Charlie in her bed, dressed in her nightgown and asleep.

"Maybe I should've waited 'til morning…" Phantom R whispered before hitting the lights, turning them on.

Once the lights were on, Charlie's eyes snapped open.

"Wait!" Phantom R suddenly exclaims in a whisper, holding out a hand towards her before she could say anything.

Charlie looked at him in shock and then that shock turned into pure anger and annoyance. She opened her mouth to speak, but was truly surprised when Phantom R shushed her, putting a finger to her lips.

"Shhh…" Phantom R whispers to her, using his free hand to take one of hers, pulling her out of the bed and into his warm embrace. "Just be silent. There is no need for words now…"

Charlie was beyond shocked, but her cheeks had turned a pinkish color from embarrassment and from being so close to Phantom R.

Phantom R pulled her away from the bed and slowly began to dance with her, staring into her eyes, one arm around her waist and one hand holding one of hers.

Charlie was stiff and still shocked, unable to speak.

Why in the world was Phantom R dancing with her?

Why was he looking at her like that?

How in the _heck_ did he get into her home?!

Charlie wanted to ask him all of these things, wanted to push him away and turn him in to the constabulary, but, for some odd and unfathomable reason, she couldn't.

All she could do was dance with him, staring back at him, her face completely red.

Phantom R chuckled at her expression, but continued to stare at her fondly as they danced gracefully around the small room. He led the entire time, knowing Charlie didn't have any experience in dancing.

Charlie suddenly began to hear music from around them, some nice and rhythmic melody. They both danced to it, staying in the perfect and symmetrical rhythm.

The entire time, Phantom R didn't remove his gaze from her.

Charlie felt her face get even redder and she turned her head away from him, still at a loss for words. However, she put on a frown, looking a bit frustrated and very perplexed.

"Please don't look away…" Phantom R whispered affectionately to her, his voice filled with something she couldn't quite determine.

However, Charlie forced herself to look at him again, her heartbeat increasing dramatically.

Why was she feeling this way?

Phantom R twirled her around and then dipped her, staring straight into her eyes and never looking elsewhere. "Just look at me, remain silent, and let the music take control," He pulled her back up, continuing their elegant dance. "Follow the rhythm…and everything will be okay."

Charlie decided to do just that, letting the music take control of her and following the rhythm.

Phantom R smiled fondly at her as they continued their quiet dance.

Yes, now he is sure about how he feels for Charlie.


End file.
